She's So Mean (part 3 in the series)
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Emily "can't remember" what happened the night Andy helped her clean her apartment. Maybe she needs her memory jogged.


**A/N- I'm glad that you guys have been enjoying these DWP stories. Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Here's the third installment.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **SHE'S SO MEAN**

So Emily returned to work like nothing had happened.

Andrea came into work that morning and found the redhead walking about as though they hadn't just had sex last night.

"Hey Emily." Andy tried.

The Brit just gave her a distasteful look, despite the fact that Andy was wearing fashionable clothing, and went about her business.

Miranda breezed through, tossed her coat and bag on Andy's desk, gave Emily a withering look, said something about noting that the Brit was not dead and that she hoped Emily would be not taking anymore unplanned absences.

Emily assured her that was not the case-didn't matter to Miranda because she wasn't even listening and then got her notepad out as Miranda started rolling off a list of demands for the both of them.

Once Miranda was busy in her office, Emily went into the kitchen for some strange reason.

Andy followed her and the Brit's eyes widened.

"What are you doing in here? One of us needs to be manning the desks."

"Not until we talk." Andy replied.

"Talk about what?" Emily asked, her expression haughty.

"You know...about last night?"

Emily shrugged.

"What about last night?"

"Oh come on, Em! You know what happened! What we...what we did."

"Did? I'm sorry I don't follow."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"So that's it? Yo're going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"Pretend what didn't happen?"

Andy bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"That we had sex!"

Emily's eyes widened even more and she hissed at Andy.

"Would you keep your voice down?! The whole office might hear you."

"Then admit it."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, you came over, helped me clean up, we had a drink and then I went to bed. Alone."

Andy frowned at the redhead.

"But you know that's not what happened."

"Andrea, if you have a thing for me, keep it to yourself."

"I don't-I mean, well we did...y'know but you were there too! It wasn't all me!"

Emily gave Andy a patronizing look.

"It's OK to live in a fantasy world sometimes Andrea but when you start to actually believe it, that is when you have a problem."

Andy's mouth dropped open and Emily put a finger under chin and shut it for her as she breezed past and back to her desk.

Didn't happen huh? Maybe Emily just needed her memory jogged...

For the rest of the day, Andy made it her mission to make Emily feel as uncomfortable as possible.

She would even give her flippant answers, something the redhead wasn't used to but over time, Andy had learned that Emily liked it when someone matched her just so long as they didn't over step the mark.

"Andrea, do you have that note from yesterday about Miranda's lunch meeting?" Emily asked in that haughty way of her's.

"Nope."

Emily blinked, paused and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, we need it-"

"No, _you_ need it. I don't."

Emily frowned and let out a breath, becoming impatient.

"Fine, I need it. I need to go over how much it was to cover her expenses."

"Then look for it." Andy replied, flipping through a magazine, pretending that it was so interesting, she was distracted by it.

She heard Emily sigh again and the Brit got up, walked around the desk and came to lean on Andy's, looking down at the brunette.

"Is something the matter?" She asked calmly.

Andy only glanced up at her.

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not."

Emily looked over her shoulder before she licked her lips and turned her attention back to Andy.

"Is this because of what we were talking about earlier?"

Andy looked up properly that time.

"How could it be? According to you, it never happened."

Emily gave Andy a knowing smirk.

"And that is what you're upset about."

Andy remained silent.

Emily let out a breath and then smiled down at the brunette.

"OK, if it makes you happy. I know what happened."

Andy only gave her a tight grin.

"Thanks for admitting it."

Emily just shrugged, that strange smile still in place.

"Now, were is that note?"

"I still don't know." Andy said.

Emily slapped her palms on Andy's desk and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Andrea! What do you want?! Another go at it?!"

Andy wasn't put off by the Brit's exclamation.

"Well...if you're offering."

Emily made an annoyed noise in her throat, grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her to her feet, making the brunette nearly stumble and lose her balance.

Once Andy had made it safely around her desk, she realised that Emily was dragging her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Emily shut and locked the door then turned to face Andrea expectantly.

"Well come on then."

Andy raised an eyebrow at her.

"'Come on then'? Is that how you usually start these things, God you were better when you were drunk."

The redhead glared at Andy and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not about to sweet talk you Andrea. As far as I'm concerned, this is a quick shag in the bathroom."

Andrea stepped towards Emily slowly, her eyes darkening as she noticed the Brit swallow a lump in her throat and lick her lips.

"You know what Em?" Andy purred as she reached the redhead.

Emily now found herself backed up against the door and she suddenly felt very hot.

"What?" She breathed, finding herself not being able to speak properly.

Andy moved her lips so that they were an inch away from the other girl's.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

She then stepped back and went back to being normal Andy.

Emily's eyes went wide and she looked shocked and partly angry.

"Are you fucking with me?" She asked, her tone bordering on rage.

Andy shrugged.

"Sorry but I thought maybe I would feel something but I don't. Sorry Em, I guess being drunk kinda helped. I thought it was you, guess I was wrong."

She then moved past the Brit and unlocked the door.

Emily jaw dropped and Andy mirrored Emily's earlier actions and used her finger to lift her jaw back up again.

"Here. Let me shut that for you."

Emily stood in the bathroom, speechless.

Who did that bitch think she is? There was no one that Emily couldn't get! With her cat like eyes, stylish ways and just everything about her, Emily was very rarely alone unless she wanted to be.

Emily watched Andy walk back to her desk and the redhead's eyes narrowed.

She didn't want her, is that right?

Well Emily would have to change that.

No one refused her. No one.

 **END**


End file.
